Sleepless Nights
by Scarlette Night
Summary: Hermione worries about Ron because of his dangerous job as an auror, but is that the only reason she dreams about him? A RonHer, and some HarGin romance
1. Concern

Books » Harry Potter » **Sleepless Nights** B s : A A A Author: Scarlette Night Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance - Published: 06-20-06 - Updated: 06-20-06 id:3001152

**A/N: ok guys, here's my first stab at writting in a while. sorry if there are many errors, i tried to fix them all. i can tak some critisim, but only a little, lol. hope you enjoy!**

The sun peaked through the windows of Hermione's flat, illuminating the parquet floors, and more importantly her beautiful ginger colored hair. She tossed it back with her free hand, the other clasping onto a very large book of her next years lesson plans she had instore for the history class she taught at Hogwarts.

Ron smiled to himself, trying not to be to obvious as he started at her raw beauty. Finally he tore his eyes from her, back to his work, but when he heard the flick of a page being turned he somehow found his gaze back to her.

"Blast it" Ron shouted as he slammed his book. "It's morning already and still I haven't finished my paperwork." Ron's sudden movement startled her from her hammock, and she got up to refresh her tea.

"Well, maybe if you got some sleep, you'd get it done faster" she nagged, but he just grinned.

"Yes, mum 'mione" Ron teased as a smile crept on to his very weary face. His eyes were bloodshot with the want to sleep, and the bags underneath of them could carry all of the luggage anyone could ever need.

"Honestly, you know there's no other place I'd rather be than at home, in huge comfy bed, curled up and snoring away." As he said this he stretched out and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "But," he began, as he slowly opened his eyes to the now, very bright room, then irratated, he slammed them close.

"I have to turn this crap in by ten, so there's no way I can go to sleep now. But hey, you should go to bed, I mean, you didn't have to stay up with me, I would have been fine by myself. '_And I probably would have gotten my work done hours ago_,' he thought to himself.

But it was true, he could never concentrate when she was around. He just couldn't help it, whenever she walked into a room it was like the world went in fast forward, except her, and she would just glide slowly on by.

"Ron. . . . RON!" Hermione shouted. Ron shook his head and snap out of his daydreaming. "As I was saying, what are you doing after you drop your paper work off? Please tell me you're going straight to be because you look terrible."

"Well thanks alot 'mione!" Ron took one hand and flattened his copper-toned hair down. He shuffled his papers together and began to stand up, but Hermione quickly pushed him back down.

"Oh relax Ron," she said has she began to rub his shoulders, " I just want to make sure you'll be ok. You know I worry about you, lately you've been completely out of it, staring off into space, and . . .".

But Ron wasn't listening anymore. She was closer than he could bare, his mind began to wander. His mind burst with the endless possibilities of how Hermione would act if he just got up and held her body against his, and kissed her, every inch of her body, down to each toe and every gorgeous hair on her head, and. . . .

All of a sudden he got a sharp flick in the temple. "OUCH!" he exclaimed as his dreams melted away into dull reality.

"See what I mean Ron? You really need sleep." She adjusted he robe more tightly around her, and went back to her tea.

"All right 'mione, I promise as soon as I'm done, I'll go home and sleep. Do you feel better now?"

"Maybe" she retorted. She quietly poured herself a cup and grabbed an icecube from the fridge. She leaned against the counter and sipped at her tea, all the while watching Ron straighten his mess of papers on the kitchen table. _'Why do you have to be so cute, even when you're a git', _her gaze shifted from his matted red hair, then to his face and now somewhat built chest.

"Are you really going to bed after you turn all of this?" She really doubted that he would. She started at the side of his head untill he tutned and met her gaze. "Don't you lie to me, I'm really worried about you."

"What!" Ron exclaimed. "You're impossible, really you are. Fine. I'll sleep over here if you dont tryust me that much, but I swear if Crookshanks wakes me up I'll. . ."

"Good," she said interupting, making her way to the stairs. "I'll expect to hear you snoring when i wake up then?" She smirked at him.

"Only if don't wake me with your mumbling, dear" Ron laughed and truned back to the table, only to nearly miss a spoon flying at his head. It crashed on to his papers with a loud thud, leaving a large streak of coffee across them. "Great 'mione, look at this! Look at what _You_ did!" he shouted as he turned around, spoon in hand and all, but she had already disappeared, but Ron could have sworn he heard giggling.

..Later..

Hermione's eyes flew open and the tears came rushing down her face. _She saw them, his beautiful blue eyes staring up at him, lifeless and dead_. She had often had this nightmare, that one of the boys had been murdered and she would find them.

Ever since the battles with Lord Voldermort, she had always been worried about them, and she guessed their jobs as aurors did help either. She couldn't see how Ginny could be able to stand having her fiance as an auror, it must truely be unerving.

She wiped the tears from her face and quietly got up from bed. She silently made her way to the guestroom, and to her relief found Ron curled up on his side, sleeping peacefully. She clsed the door behind her with a soft click, but it didn't matter, Ron didn't stirr. '_It's a wonder you're_ _still alive_' she though to herself. "You could sleep a circous tropming in your room" she whipered outloud.

She pulled the covers back and slipped underneith them. Up close to his body, she curled up next to him, wrapping her arm around his side.

..Later..

Ron listened carefully for Hermione's breathing to deepen, and onced it did, he gently lifted her arm and turned around, placing her arm at her side. He laid still as she adjusted in her sleep, and once she settled, he brushed her hair from her face. Her eyes were still puffy from crying, and Ron felt a stab of guilt.

He knew about her nightmares. He definately knew she worried about him and Harry. He just never knew how much. He scooted up close to her, and wrapping his arms tighly around her,he began to nod off.

**A/N: ok, that's it for now, 'till i can type up more. review please!-scarlette**


	2. Rise and Shine

**A/N: I just wan to to thank everyone for the reviews so far. Thanks much to Frasier15, and Hope-W, and of course to everyone else--hermione256,Emma-Lynn, punkchick18, akandell, and cool-people-suck. Thanks also to anyone who might choose to review 3**

Hermione rolled over in the bed as she heard the curtains being pulled open.

"Ron, what ar...?" she began to ask, but when she opened her eyes the sun shining in from the window was blinding. "Ahhhhhhh. . . what's the matter with you, I'm still trying to sleep."

She shaded her eyes, and tried to focus at the end of the bed, where right now, all she could see was a blob of a person. _'What the bloody hell?'_ Rubbing her eyes, she yawned, and then reluctantly opened her eyes again. What she saw next took her breath away. Indeed it was not Ron at the end of her bed. It was Harry, and he had a huge grin on his face.

Ron was just about to get to the good part of his dream when all of a sudden he heard Hermione ask "what's the matter with you". "_Huh?_" he thought to himself. She wasn't supposed to say that. Ron's eyes then immediately flew open.

He looked up at Hermione, who had already sat up and was now rubbing her eyes. She stifled a yawn, but then she looked at the end of the bed, and froze. Ron immediately grabbed his wand from between the mattresses and flipped over on his back.

"Oh, thank Godrick it's just you," Ron said with a sigh, relaxing his arm. He looked up at his best mate and smiled, but something was different.

"What the bloody hell are you smiling about?" Was there some secret that he wasn't let in on? He looked up at Hermione for support, but she looked almost nervous, and afraid. Ron looked back up at Harry. "What is it, honestly?"

Then it hit him.

Harry's eyes were gleaming. "What have you two been doing all day?" Harry asked trying to suppress his laughter at their reactions. Suddenly Ron's face started glowing red, and he began to shake his head furiously.

They both starting shouting replies at the same time.

"It's not what it looks like, I mean. . ."

"Oh Harry, what are you thin. . . ."

"Me and 'moine had just stayed up all night and. . ."

"What? You stayed up all night, huh?" Well, well then..." and as Harry said this, another outburst of replies ..

"Oh no Harry, he didn't mean anything by tha..."

"I was just doing some paper work and. . ."

"Then why did I find you both in the same bed at four in the afternoon?" Harry asked, still not convinced they were telling the truth him. Hermione started to blush, and began to giggle somewhat.

"Oh I had just had a bad dream so. . ." But before she could finish she was on the floor. She looked bewildered and gazed up at Ron with hurt eyes, and yet with a questioning glare. Glanced at her and returned to Harry, still trying to convince him.

"Ha!" Harry laughed to himself, but he could see the hurt in her eyes. Before he could lean down to help her up Hermione had already bounced up and flew to the door. With an irritated sigh (more like a growl) she stomped off to her room, making sure to slammed and lock the door behind her.

Harry looked back at Ron, who was now staring at the ceiling, still trying to go over what just happened. Harry shook his head at his best mate. He still had alot to learn.

"Come on Ron, let's go grab something to eat." Harry had hoped this would lighten his spirits, but when all Ron did was moan and put a pillow over his head, he knew this was serious.

"All right then, I'll just have to tell that cute bartender at the pub that you got into a fight with your girlfriend. . . .?" Harry began to antagonize him.

Ron shuffled out of bed and slid into his pants. Grabbing his shirt from the nearby lounge chair, he looked at Harry and said, "Fine. I'll go, but you're paying."

Harry laughed at this while Ron jostled on his shirt over his somewhat chisled chest. Harry made his way downstairs. Ron soon followed, and as they made their way out of the door, he stopped Harry, and looked straight into his eyes and said "And she's not my girlfriend", and walked out of the door.

**A/N: alright guys, hang in there with me, i'm just getting started. Just a few more days until I get a day off of work, so expect and update soon!  
-scarlette**


End file.
